Talk:In the Name of Science
anyone have screenshots of the dialogue from this quest to be able to transcribe here? Based on the quest description, it sounds like it could provide some insight into the nature of Al'taieu, its organisms, or how it/they relate(s) to Vana'diel.--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 23:50, 12 October 2006 (EDT) *No screenshots, but when flagging the quest, I didn't notice anything that would hint at it. I'll let you know when I get the organs I need and turn them in if she reveals anything else. --Kyrial 17:38, 26 November 2006 (EST) *Nope, just a bunch of meaningless technobabble, like all of her other dialogues. It's too bad, really. -- ShadowlynkAsura 00:41, 12 March 2007 (EDT) *I can confirm that a blue chip traded with the silver earring, and then the organs, will produce a Relaxing Earring. -- FFXI-Zeruel 15:19, 30 November 2008 (GMT+1) *felt obliged to log-in and voice my thanks to whoever placed the ws with gorget on main page...thank you for the timer saver ^_^ --Rmajere 03:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *Moving this here, it looks terrible in the main article: **Addendum by had traded a clear chip and obi BEFORE collecting organs; changed my mind and wanted a sanative earring, so I traded him the 5 euvhi and 5 luminian tissue at the same time as a white chip. His response was to give me a Relaxing earring (Black chip item) instead. So you CAN change which item you get but not in any seemingly sensical order... *It seems to confirm that you can use any darkness-aligned chip to get the relaxing earring (since the clear chip is aligned with ice.) --Innuendo 14:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *When I traded the organs, clear chip and silver obi for my Hyorin obi, I got the clear chip & silver obi back. Has it always done this or is that new? --Sutaru 1:33, December 28, 2010 (PST) *I've confirmed that a Yellow chip does indeed produce a Relaxing earring as was assumed. I decided to test the hypothesis (at the risk of getting the wrong earring) in the name of science. Divinius 02:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I've finally finished farming Organs for all my Obis, I just wanted to post what I did for this because there is a significant lack of information on farming these, and the information that is helpful is very scattered. First thing you will notice is the drop rate for any organ that isn't a Phuabo organ is abysmal. Sitting down and farming your obis/gorgets in one night will not happen. I decided I was going to farm these on my 99BST, I used several subjobs, I suggest /dnc for the monsters in The palace and Garden for Aern Organs, and outside in Al'taieu I used /thf when I farmed for Hpemde and Xzomit organs. The first thing I decided to do was, everytime I walked into Al'taieu to head to solo Limbus for the day, I would kill everything on my way. Over the course of a week this got me my Phuabo and Yovra organs and some Xzomit organs. The only hard part was fighting Yovra, I always fought Om'Yovra, got an organ each kill, but they can kill your pet, and they charm, just stand back and watch pet melee, be ready to pet switch if needed. When I was done with Limbus, I would head inside The Grand Palace and kill all the Aerns I could while walking toward the Ix'Aern(Mnk) spawn. A walk there would normally net me 3 HQ Aern Organs, 4-5 Aern Organs, and 2-4 Luminian Tissue. I'd use the HQ organ to pop Ix'Aern and Qn'Aernx2. After 5 days of doing this once per day, I got my Vice of Antipathy for my Merciful Cape, all my Aern organs, and 90% of my Luminian Tissue. Additionally I would kill all the enemies on the way, since most would aggro, I got 12 Ghrah M Chips this gave me a Jailer of Fortitude spawn to use whenever and then I could convert that into a Jailer of Justice later. When I killed the Ix'Aern I used GooeyGerard, any other pet will get ripped through. I also had to use on average 2-3 Theta per fight and 1-2 Dawn mulsum for emergencies. Once I got all my Aern organs I still needed Luminian Tissue and I wanted my Altruistic cape. So I went into the Garden and once again killed everything in my path to Ix'Aern(Drk) I did this on two sereperate occasions and got the remaining Luminian Tissues, and my Vice of Avarice for my Altruistic Cape. I also got the Deed of Moderation to use in a Jailer of Justice pop set. Killing Ix'aern(drk) Is super easy, use whatever pet you want, just be prepared for near infinite Reraise, pull him to an empty area in case you are still killing when the Aerns respawn in the room. Finally I needed Hpemde and some Xzomit organs. The only place to farm these is outside. So I went to the Holla entrance as Bst/Thf and farmed the rest of the organs in one night. Hpemde organs were the worst to farm, and I have rightfully dubbed those fish Jewfish, for their giant noses and hoarding of their organs. I only farmed enough organs for my Obis, I still have Yovra organs for the day I feel like farming Gorgets. This entire process took a week, and I would only work on this for one run at a time until the final farming session in Al'taieu. So you can easily fit this into a daily routine of doing limbus, followed by a single Ix'aern spawn session, and then doing whatever you want after that. You could probably do the farming quicker if you did it all back to back, but there was so much farming to do, I found it entirely too daunting so I split it up into a daily routine. This is what worked for me and I hope the information helps others farm these horrible organs. Finally Some additional information if you don't wanna farm like I did. ---- -Aern Organs drop like candy in The Garden, Tissue is less likely but still drops at around 4-5/hr with TH1. ---- -Lots of theory on getting Hpemde organs to drop while the mouths are open, I never noticed any difference in drop rate when open. My suggestion is to farm these as thf or /thf ---- -Xzomit organs are 90% drop rate from the Xzomit mothers and a 10% drop rate for Luminian Tissue. It will always drop one or the other in my experience. Normal Xzomit or baby Xzomit have abysmal drop rates, and I suggest you only kill if you have to. The mother (Leader of three roaming around) is a sure drop so I would only kill those. Rekhytz 05/26/13 Asura Server